Fun Sized Fun
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: It was true that the Science Division made some crazy things and had ridiculous, if not utterly irrelevant types of experiments and tonics lying around... but, there were some perks here and there and you just happened to think that this experimental accident was your favorite. ... Much to some other's dismay. Based on chapter 159 [Lavi x Reader x Slight!Kanda]


**Minori:** ... Right, so... I did it again. I edited my story at like... 11:55 and typed like I was in some sort of Olympics for Writer's or something... I was really going to freak the fuck out and have heart palpitations if I'd submitted on the 8th... *cringes in horror*

**Kieri: ***examines nails and yawns* Oh, my... I couldn't even imagine what would happen _then._

**Minori:** -Oh, Kiki-chan... DUN get me started... I would've **DIED** I mean, _literally_, I submitted it at 11:59 and right when I pressed the button it was 12- I MEAN THAT TAKES **SKILL** RIGHT DER-

**Kieri:** Wow. Sounds pretty dramatic._ Anyway_, if you're _finally_ done, the story...?

**Minori:** Oh... right... so, just another thing I pulled out of my ass last minute, and I'm editing it so it will look... well, not like this. Heeh... I made this in mid-July of 2013? ... so... yeah. I'll uh... add annotations later. Oh, oh! And please review~! ^ _ ^

**Kieri:** *cough* Just like you said you'd do last story~

**Minori:** ... uugh, shit. ._.

Kieri-chan and I don't own _D. Gray Man_, for if we did... I'm sure you'd be waiting for more than just 2 years on a manga hiatus maybe 6 at least. I still love you doe Hoshino... and all your good-looking manga-men. xD

* * *

Fun Sized... Fun.

_It was true that the Science Division made some crazy things and had ridiculous, if not utterly irrelevant types of experiments and tonics lying around... but, there were some perks here and there and you just happened to think that this experimental accident was your favorite. ... Much to some other's dismay._

** [Lavi x Reader x Slight!Kanda]**

_Based on chapter 159_

* * *

You quietly observed the two with amused orbs giggling at the... _change_ they'd taken. Oh, and it was a big one... no pun intended, of course.

"So, Allen-kun..." you started as you balanced a box on your hip, a hand on your other. "How does it feel to be taller than your two fellow Exorcist companions?" you asked, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

Allen stared up at you with a dull gaze and let out a mushroom sigh as Miranda tied his hair back. "Honestly, **[Y/N]**-chan... It gets tiresome walking straight through the ceilings at some point," Allen deadpanned as he swiftly thanked Miranda for helping him with his hair problem.

You sniggered and turned to the two chibi-fied Exorcist. Hovering over them, you took the light box they carried with ease and amusedly asked, "You two _beansprouts_ need any help?"

Kanda growled at you for having used that damned Beansprout's name on _him_ while Lavi pouted at you.

"No fair, **[Y/N]**-chan!"

You kneeled down and ruffled the hair on Lavi's cute little head and handed the box back to them and retrieving yours.

"I think it is, Lavi~" you said as you stuck your tongue out at him. "Anyways... even if... _whatever_ the hell the Division made did this to you guys... the fact _remains_ that you two are the most _adorable_ batch of chibis I've ever seen in my life!~" you shouted as you morbidly gushed.

You dropped a most likely dangerous box of inventions to the side of you and hugged yourself tightly with a glimmer of murderous intent shining in your eyes. "I just wanna hug you and squeeze you and kiss you until _allll_ your fluffy wittle guts come out~!" **[1]**

The two sweat dropped and sent each other a horrified look over their box, promptly inching away when you made grabbing gestures with your hands.

"If you so much as _graze_ me, I'll fucking—" Kanda began, on edge by your rather... _odd_ behavior.

"—uh, **[Y/N].**.. as _tempting_ as the offer sounds, I'd rather not have any of my guts come spewing out of my bodily crevasses," Lavi interrupted with a nervous chuckle, his eye averting itself from one wall to another possibly searching for some means of escape.

You completely ignored the two and pulled them into a large embrace, causing them to drop the boxes they once held into their tiny hands.

As string of curses left Kanda's mouth while the struggling and writhing of Lavi had him grunting in pain at how fucking _tight_ your iron grip was.

You squealed _quite_ loudly into their ears and "d'awed" at the sight of the cute pair. You had suddenly had the immense urge to squeeze the life out of Kanda Yu—who had been struggling to wriggle his way out your grasp and had been sending you fleeting glares with his big, doe eyes. You then chuckled at Lavi and his chubby little face and _all_ his struggling and kicking of his _cute, _little legs~!

"**[Y/N]**-chan—_put us down!_" Lavi gasped, his cheeks bloated in... well, what _could've_ been him steadily losing large amounts of oxygen. ... Who knew?

Abruptly, you dropped the two face-down on the floor and hummed as you scratched your chin.

"You _bastard!_" Kanda growled as he peeled his face off the hardwood floor. He furiously stalked towards you— just ready to _throttle_ you to death — but luckily Lavi had gotten to him before Kanda could gleefully mutilate your face, and held the chibi samurai back from doing so expecting that he'd better get some sort of reward after all this ridiculous shit.

With starry eyes, you cooed at them. "You guys are just too cute~ gah~! Your faces are too much!" You smiled fondly and scratched the two under their chins, pecking them on their cheeks.

The two stared at you wide-eyed with heated faces, having been shocked at the sudden display of affection. Kanda, having come out of his stupor first, seemingly pouted and cupped his cheek. He yanked himself out of Lavi's grip and angrily stalked away whilst he grumbled horribly violent threats of what he would do to you once he got Mugen back and returned to his normal size.

Lavi just continued to stare at you with his huge, vibrant green eye... that is, until a grin broke out onto his face.

"My, **[Y/N]**-chan... I hadn't known you felt this way about me~" the red-head cockily drawled.

You airily sighed and rolled your eyes, grabbing the box you'd dropped and preparing to walk away. "Don't think anything of it," you said. "I only did it because you two look too cute for your own good..." you deadpanned as you started to walk away and out the door into the hallway.

Lavi continued to smirk and went on. "Just wait and see, **[Y/N]**! You'll be wanting me when I finally return to normal~" Lavi chided. "I know you miss all of this Lavilicious goodness!" Lavi reminded. **[2]**

Your laugh resonated through the walls of the Order as you said, "Don't be too sure, Lavi-kun!"

Lavi picked up a box and headed off into the direction Kanda stalked off to. "She totally wants this..." he murmured.

**[Extended Ending]**

"Reever! Reever!"

The tired man looked back to see Lavi racing towards his person. Reever, confused to what he could possibly need, he put his box on a stray table and raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"... Yeah, what is it?" he tiredly asked, waiting for the tall teen to finish panting.

"... The... tonics... Reever, where are they...?" Lavi asked.

"The tonics...? What could you possibly need them for?" the Australian asked, utterly confused as to why he would want any of the crap the Division made in the first place.

"I just need the one that made Yu-chan and I... _small_," he'd said scratching the back of his head with a lopsided smile.

"_Lavi_..." Reever breathed exasperatedly. "What in the world could you possibly need that for? _Everyone_ just went back to normal and we still need to finish packing—"

"The ladies love it when I'm small!"

"... You mean **[Y/N]**-chan?" Reever hadn't waited for an answer before he dug the same bottle out of the box he was carrying and threw it at the teen. "Listen... just use it and then go back to doing your work..."

"Yo, thanks Reever-chan!" The red-head turned and ran down the hallway before a loud crash and distinct sound of glass breaking could be heard. Reever promptly turned and tried to will the dread out of his body, worried that you all probably wouldn't make it out of here in time...

"_Why_ do I even bother?" **[3]**

* * *

**[1]**- Elmyra reference, anyone?

**[2]**- I feel like listening to Fergilicious just automatically ensures that you'll end up adding "-illious" to everything... _everything_. **o**_**o**

**[3]- **Poor Reever... I love em' xD

**Minori: ***wipes sweat off forehead* Yeah so... _lots_ of editing just went down.

**Kieri: **Wow... that's the most active I've ever seen you...

**Minori:** *ignores* For the extended ending, I was going to add something quite... _lemon-y_, but... I've been trying not to do that much (funny I'm trying not to do that in _February_) Hm, I dunno, you guys tell me. Should I add a lime-y sort of ending below the other one? I mean, it was kind of implied... but... yeah. *sigh*... Right, so... hope you liked this, and I'll try not to submit stories literally 10 seconds before the next day—pfft, who am I kidding.

**Kieri:** PROCRASTINATORS UNITE! ... heh, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
